Going Under
by PerfectEndings
Summary: Summary: Shane was sent to Camp Rock because he was “out of control”. So, what was the musician like before he was sent away? And, who has to deal with him? ShanexOC Rated M for sexual content, violence, abuse, language, possible references to illegal sub


Summary: Shane was sent to Camp Rock because he was "out of control". So, what was the musician like _before _he was sent away? And, who has to deal with him? ShanexOC Rated M for sexual content, violence, abuse, language, possible references to illegal substances (alcohol) and a bunch of other stuff. You have been warned. I can no longer be held responsible for whoever becomes emotionally scarred after reading this.

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, anything affiliated with it or the Jonas Brothers. Nothing is mine except the laptop I'm writing this on.

"Maddie!" Shane screamed from his trailer.

A small girl with red curls and a pale face full of small freckles bounded into the room.

"Y-Yes Mr. Grey?"

Shane's cold, brown eyes stared her down. His voice came out like gravel.

"Lock. The. Door."

Maddie's hand fell to the side, swinging back to slide the deadbolt into place. Shane beckoned her over with a finger, patting his lap with the other hand. She quickly made her way over to him, crawling into his lap. The singer grabbed a handful of her curls and yanked her head back, running his lips down her exposed throat. A low groan escaped them both.

"You smell fucking _amazing_," he bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"St-Strawberry-mango perfume," Maddie gasped.

"Don't care…wear it from now on," Shane covered her mouth with his hand and bit down as hard as he could, drawing blood.

A thick arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as she squirmed. He felt himself growing hard and chuckled, releasing her skin.

"M-Mister…"

"Shane, damnit!"

"Shane?"

"Yeah?" his hands slowly slid up her thighs.

"Y-You have an interview in 30 minutes, remember?"

He growled and picked her up, tossing her onto his couch. The singer moved in between her legs, spreading them to accommodate his body. Rough hands hiked up her skirt and his lips made their way up her thighs.

"Shane?!"

"Shut up," he bit her thigh, leaving a deep imprint.

Maddie fell back against the cushions as Shane's mouth covered her core. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her thighs and pulled her body closer to his mouth. Maddie's petite form pushed against his mouth, small spasms ripping up her spin as her orgasm hit.

Shane pulled away and whispered, "Happy Birthday."

The assistant slowly sat up on her elbows to stare at the smirking singer.

"Th-Thank you Shane," she whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thigh and slid her skirt back into place.

He nodded and stood, grabbing a brush. Maddie took it and began to fix his hair the way she knew he liked it.

"Close your eyes," she picked up a bottle of hairspray and locked her work into place.

"How much time have we got before the interview?"

"Well," Maddie checked her watch quickly," About 15 minutes or so".

"Perfect," he unbuckled his jeans and grabbed a condom from one of the drawers of the mini-salon.

He rolled it onto his erection, one that Maddie hadn't noticed until that very moment and pulled her onto his lap again.

"I'm glad you don't wear anything under your skirts anymore," he pushed inside her slowly.

"Well you destroyed so many pairs that I had no choice and-" Maddie stopped as the sound of knocking filled the room.

"Shane? Maddie? You guys in there?" Nate's voice was on the other side of the door.

"Stay quiet or else," he began thrusting into her quickly.

"Shane! Come on! Zip up your pants, man!" Jason jiggled the doorknob from outside.

"Sh-Shane… I'm gonna…" she whimpered.

"M-Me too…" he bit into her shoulder.

Maddie bit her lip until it bled, digging her nails into his shoulder as their orgasms ripped through them. As soon, as he finished, Shane pulled out and inspected his shoulder. Maddie jumped up and kissed her nail marks, rubbing the muscles of his neck with the pads of her fingers.

"Damn…Maddie…you're making me hard again," he whispered and slid off the used condom.

"That's it Shane! We're breaking down the door!" Nate's voice echoed through the room.

The two teens quickly fixed their clothes as the door was busted in.

"You're fixing that later," Shane glared at Jason.

"Whatever. Let's go," Jason headed back out the door.

Maddie fluffed her curls forward to cover the bite marks as she followed them out. Through all the commotion, she didn't see Nate giving her a worried look as they headed for the studio.

**End of Chapter One**

Reviews and I'll put up Chapter 2 as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought about this one. I usually don't write fan fiction based on this kind of stuff (like Disney Channel Movies) but, I thought I'd give it a shot


End file.
